I'll become a demon for you
by GamingMistress
Summary: this is a story about kagome and her twin sister kikyo, one day kikyo gets in a fight with her mother and then her life is forever changed. She meets and falls in love with sesshomaru who thinks shes a demon. she wants to become a demon to prove her love.
1. Chapter 1

I hate everything! I hate my mother, my pesky little brother, an' my grandfather. Everyone! An' I don't get along with them. Let alone be in the same room with them for a day. They just don't understand what I've been with. Everyone! Even Kagome, my identical twin sister. We look the exact same. Our names are even similar. My name is Kikyo. If you think we are the same, being twins, you are every wrong! I'm older than her by 5 minutes. Kagome got the brains of the family and the ability to control her temper. Me, I didn't get anything important. I've got a really bad temper, I'm good at fighting, video games, an' I what I'm best at is archery. I've been doing archery since I was able to hold up a bow. It's the best thing I'm good at. No one at school is as good as me in archery. When I say I don't get along with them, it's true. But I used to be very close to everyone in my family. Me an' Kagome were really tight. We couldn't keep anything from each other. We were the best of friends. But when we meet that Inu Yasha was when things started getting worse.

It was the day before me an' Kagome's 15th birthday. I had gotten into another fight. But this time I didn't start it! The boys were disrespecting my family! They were calling him a crazy loony! My grandpa isn't a crazy loony! He's a really great guy! He tells really great stories. I had to fight them! I couldn't let them get away with saying that kind of things about him. While I was walking home I thought about how much trouble I was going to get into. I couldn't think of an excuse I could tell Mom. I couldn't say I ran into a pole! I'd used it to many times! I knew it would be obvious that I had been fighting. My lip was bleeding and I had a giant cut on my forehead. As well as a black eye.

Thankfully I had passed First Aid and I always keep a small first aid kit with me. I walked into our old well. I loved the old well. It was a place for me to be alone and to be able to think in the darkness. I've always loved darkness. It was always so calming for me. I pulled out my small compact and took out my first aid kit and began to work on my wounds, trying to hide them as well as I could. I was able to hide most of them, just not my black eye.

I walked in the house my hands behind my head. "Hello Kagome." "Mom! I'm not Kagome!" I sighed. We are almost 15 years old! Why can't she tell us apart! "Oh I'm sorry Kikyo. I didn't mean to call you Kagome. Your sister is at a friends' house. She should be home by now." She looked at me. "You've been fighting again? Kikyo! What have I told you about that! You know I hate it when you do that!" "Mom! It wasn't my fault! I didn't start it!" "I guess that I'll have to punish you. It seems that all my talks don't seem to sink in. So I won't talk to you. I'll just have to ground you." "Mom!" I said crying. "It's not fair Mom!" "I'm sorry. But you are grounded for two weeks." I gasped. "Mom! Come on!" "I'm sorry. I'm also going to have to take away your bows and arrows." She said as I turned and ran upstairs to my room crying.

I slammed the door to my room shut. I fell to my bed but then I jump right back up. There was something on it! I looked at to see if was Kagome's cat, Buyo, but it wasn't. Instead it was a small box. I picked it up and whipped away my tears. "At least she remembered our birthday." I said to myself as I picked it up. "Happy 15th birthday twin! Love, Kagome" I smiled and opened the box. It was the exact necklace I saw and wanted. "Wow. Sis, thank you!" I whispered. I looked around making sure that she wasn't coming inside and I walked to my closet and pulled out of its hiding place, her present. It was a collection of stuffed animals that she wanted from a crane game but had never won. I got them for her; I'm really good at those types of games. I sat on my bed and wrapped up her presents and then placed it on her bed. My bow and arrows were lying against the wall. I really wanted to shoot them. Mom hadn't come up here yet to take them. A sly look covered my face as I thought, "It's only one arrow. She won't know. It's only one arrow." I picked up my bow and armed myself with an arrow. I shot the arrow and it hit the tree near house. I smiled as I hit my marker. "Perfect shot!" What happened next would change my life forever. There have been some days' when I wished that I didn't do what I was about to do. I armed myself with another arrow when I heard, "Kikyo! What do you think you are doing!" I accidentally shot my arrow when I was trying to hide my bow behind my back. "Nothing mama! I swear!" "Don't you lie to me! I saw you shoot that arrow! And I told you not too! You deliberately disobeyed me! You're sister isn't as much trouble as you are!" Gods I wished I never said what I was about to say. "Well mom guess what? I'm not Kagome! No matter what you do I'll never be like your precious Kagome! You can't change who I am! Sometimes you wish I was never born an' Kagome was!" "Don't you talk back to me young lady! Now you will go outside and get each of the arrows that you have ever shot! And I mean all of them!" "But mom! That will take me hours! There are about a thousand arrows out there!" "Sorry Kikyo. But you can't come back in until you get each and everyone of them! Even if it means you don't get your dinner! Now out!" She said pointing her finger down the stairs. "I hate you mom!" I grabbed my other arrows and their container an' stormed down the stairs.

It had taken me almost two hours, but I was finally down to my last two arrows. I walked into the old well and reached up to grab it. "Finally one more left!" The next thing I knew I was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all my fellow readers! Here's another chapter of I'll become a demon for you! I hope you all will like it! Please read and review! I don't own Inu Yasha but I wish I did! Thankies and please read and review!

When I had regained consciousness all I could remember was that something had pulled me down into the well. And I also remember a bright light. But not much else. I moaned as I sat up and looked around. My bow was lying next to me as well as my quiver. I picked them up and put them on my back. My stomach growled loudly and I began to climb up the wall of the well. It took me longer than expected I went a lot slower with my bow on my back. It had taken me almost an hour but I had finally gotten out. "Stupid well." I said as I dusted myself off. I finally took a good look at my surroundings. "Wait a minute. This doesn't look like my home." I saw a familiar thing. It was the old tree! "I am home! That's the tree that's near my house!" I took off running towards it.

When I got there I was in the surprise of a lifetime. On the tree was a boy with ears like a dog? I shook my head to see if I wasn't seeing things and I wasn't. The boy really did have dog like ears. And on his shoulder was an arrow. "Did I do that? I know I shot an arrow at the old tree but is that my arrow?" I thought as I walked up to him. I took a good look at the arrow. "No. It's not mine." Just then, the boy woke up. "Well Kikyo, I see you've decided to come back." I looked at him surprised. "What?" "Can't you remember Kikyo? You bound me to this tree over 50 years ago. You look younger than I thought you'd be. Oh well. As soon as I get free you'll pay." I pulled an arrow from its quiver and I held it up against his neck. "Look you! I don't know who you are but I didn't do anything to you! I could kill you right now and I won't feel a thing." "Man Kikyo. Ever since you bound me here you've sure gotten moody. And you've gotten stronger." I growled at him and held the arrow tighter and closer to his neck. "Listen you! I don't know who this Kikyo woman is but it's not me. I should kill you for what you said about me!" "Your names Kikyo?" "Yes!" I said as he began sniffing me. "Stop it!" "You do smell like her." I pulled the arrow away from his neck. "I'm feeling generous today. So I will let you live." I turned and walked away. "Hey you!" I turned back at him. "My name is Kikyo!" "Well Kikyo get me down from here!" "I'm looking for my arrows so that I can go home and go to sleep!" I looked at him and then looked up. My arrow was directly above him. "There's my arrow." I walked over to him and climbed on top of him and pulled my arrow out. "Finally. Now to figure out how to get home." I put the arrow back in its quiver and looked at the boy. "Good by." I walked away but then I was stopped.

Something came out of the ground and came towards me. "Give me the jewel!" The creature was a very strange cross between a human and a centipede. I jumped out of the way and something in my head clicked. "Of course! You're that thing that pulled me into the well!" I armed myself with an arrow and shot it at the demon. "Give me the jewel!" My arrow came back at it and then buried itself deep in my shoulder. "Oww!" I screamed. I glared at the demon. "You'll pay for that!" This time I armed myself with two arrows and shot them at her taking two of her arms off. "Got ya!" The centipede got right back up and ran at me and knocked me to the ground. "Give me the jewel!" She said as she ate my necklace. "No!" I said as I pushed her away. "That was a gift from my sister!" "Leave my sister alone!" A voice said. "Kagome!" I smiled as my sister ran up to me. The boy looked at the both of us confused and shocked. "There's two of you!" "Kagome! Go and get help!" I knew my sister wouldn't be able to defend herself properly. Kagome isn't a very good in a fight. She'd be more useful by getting help. "Hurry Kagome! Go get some help!" I yelled trying to get the arrow out of my shoulder. Another arrow flew past me and grazed my arrow. The arrow in my shoulder was stubbornly staying in my arm. "Damn." I said to myself. "Kikyo!" "Kagome! I told you! Go away and get help!" "Get this arrow out." I looked up and saw the boy. "Because of your fighting ability. I'm the only one who can defeat her now." I slowly walked over to him. I was loosing blood very fast and my vision was starting to get blurry. I touched the arrow but I couldn't pull it out. I collapsed on his chest. "Don't faint on me girl!" He yelled. I put my hand on the arrow and pulled it out a little. "I can't do it. I'm sorry." I said stumbling back. "Kikyo! No!" Kagome screamed as I passed out. I learned later that no one had even thought of me when Kagome freed Inu Yasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone of my fellow readers! I've got another exciting chapter of I'll Become A Demon for You! I don't own Inu Yasha. But I wish I did. So pretty please R&R my story. If you don't, I'll turn myself Chibi-fied and I'll give you the look and I'll make Shippo give you the cutesy look as well. So please read and review!

I was awoken to something poking me repeatedly in my head. "Hey! Wake up! Lord Sesshomaru I think she's dead." "I don't think so." The other voice said. I moaned and got up and pushed the stick away from me. "Stop it!" I said at the creature by me. I put my hand on my shoulder. The arrow was gone! I looked at the creature. "Did you heal me? If you did I'm indebted to you for life!" "There wasn't anything to heal when we got here." I gasped and thought. "Did I heal myself?" I looked at the person who had said that. He was the handsomest demon I'd ever seen. "Jaken lets get out of here. We've got a job to do. We have to find my fathers tomb." "But what about the girl Lord Sesshomaru?" I looked at Sesshomaru I saw he had a cut on his shoulder. "You're hurt!" He looked at it. "It's just a cut. Nothing more." "But you're injured!" I put my hand on his shoulder. It was to my surprise when I began to heal him! "I can heal other people! I can't believe it!" Sesshomaru looked at me and smiled. "I know what we shall do with her Jaken. We will take her with us. She can heal other people. She will be a very valuable asset to us. And she is very beautiful." I felt myself blush. "I see that you are armed." "Yes." I nodded. "I am well trained in the art of archery. I can defend myself very well." "What is your name?" "My name is Kikyo." "Kikyo. No doubt the female lover of my idiotic half demon half brother." "He is a demon." I thought. "But would a demon love a human? I'd better play it safe and not tell him I'm a human."

A few hours later we had stopped at a tomb. "This is it m'lord!" "Finally." I said as pulled out an arrow. I smiled at Sesshomaru. "I'll take care of these wolves for you M'lord." He nodded at me and smiled at him as I called him m'lord. I ran up to the wolves and stabbed one of them in the eye with my arrow and then shoved it into its brain. The wolf died on impact. I then killed two more wolves with only one more arrow. "You were right Lord Sesshomaru." I heard Jaken say as I pulled out another arrow and shot it at the wolves. "Yes. Think of how strong her offspring would be. Providing they had a strong father." "Like you M'lord?" I began to blush as he said that. "Possibly." He said as he walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I will take it over from here. You rest yourself for tonight." He whispered in my ear suggestively. I blushed even more and walked back over to Jaken. "He is very strong." "Yes he is." I said. "Good person to have father your children." I blushed even more, if that was possible. I watched as he easily killed the other wolves. "Would he really like some like me? A human?" He looked over at me and smiled a little. He bowed a little and took my arm. "Lets go. This isn't the right place. We haven't found the right tomb yet." He said as we walked away. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as he chased after us.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all my loyal readers! Here's another chapter of my story! I don't own Inu Yasha. Just the plot. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews! And I want you to know that if no one reviews I'll have Inu Yasha use his attack on you and Shippo will use his foxfire! So please read and review for the sake of the other readers. Thankies and enjoy the story!

While we were walking to his fathers' tomb, Sesshomaru was being the perfect demon gentlemen. My plan was working perfectly; he believed that I was a demon just like him. Well it was going perfectly but then we met up with my sister and Inu Yasha.

"Well well, Inu Yasha my little brother." "Sesshomaru." "Kikyo! You're ok! I was so worried about you." I was very happy that Sesshomaru was more involved with his battle with Inu Yasha not to notice that I looked just like Kagome. She said happily as she hugged me. I pushed away from her. I was so angry with her that she didn't care what happened to me. I was lying there with an arrow in my shoulder, and unconscious but she didn't care! I just said to her, "Hello Kagome." "Kikyo? What's the matter with you?" "You weren't worried about me. You didn't do anything to try and help me!" "But I tired to! I was busy with other things! I went back to find you later but you weren't there." "But you were too busy you didn't even notice what happened to me! I could've died! And you didn't care!" "I tried to help you! I told you that once already!" "But you didn't!" I pulled an arrow out and aimed it at her. "You never cared about me! You were always putting me down! You never helped me! I was always getting in fights to keep our family's honor! But you never once thanked me!" Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha looked at us. I gulped nervously. I knew I had done it. I just ruined my chances with Sesshomaru. I lowered my bow and put the arrow back in it's quiver. "The least you could do is forgive me! That would be the most human thing to do. Sis you know I really care about you. Why don't you do the humane thing and forgive me?" My hopefully-would-be-demon-lover looked at me eyes wide. "You're a human?" I looked down at the ground and reminded him. "But humans can't heal themselves." "What are you doing here anyway Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked, his attentions off us now. Sesshomaru looked at me and shook his head and then turned to face his brother. "I'm looking for our fathers tomb." I turned and ran away from them my eyes full of tears.

Kagome managed to catch up to me. I was very surprised at that. She wasn't much of a runner. "Kikyo. Please wait. I need to talk to you." She grabbed my arm. "No! I don't want to talk to you! Now let me go!" "But I want you to meet Inu Yasha!" I pulled away from her and crossed my arms. "So that's the name of the man who tore my and my sister apart. You've been more worried about your lover than me, your own twin sister!" I looked away from her. "My lover?" She asked blinking at me. "Yes. Inu Yasha; your half demon lover. Sesshomaru told me all about him. His mother was just a mere mortal." She laughed. "Me and Inu Yasha? Lovers?" She laughed again. "I think you and that demon guy are lovers." "His name is Sesshomaru. And besides you leave him out of this! He's much nicer than Inu Yasha." "Well Inu Yasha is much stronger than Sesshomaru." I glared at her. "Sesshomaru is much stronger. And he is also a full demon. While Inu Yasha is only half demon." Kagome looked at me shocked. "Now that's really low Kikyo." "Now if you'll excuse me I need to see if Sesshomaru is ok." I said as I ran back. I know that Sesshomaru wouldn't want me, but I still had feelings for him. I maybe even loved him. I had to go back to him cause I didn't want him to get hurt. I want to be there to support him. I wanted him to know that I still cared for him.

When I got back Sesshomaru was gone and there was some sort of portal. Inu Yasha grabbed me. "You are going to help me. You'll be my hostage. I know that Sesshomaru's weakness is you." I glared at him and screamed. He jumped into the portal after my sister and I was pulled in with them.

"What is this?" Kagome asked. "These are my fathers remains." We flew towards the bones and into the mouth. I saw Sesshomaru and my heart skipped a beat. He was ok! I smiled to myself and thought, "He looks ok." But it looked like his hand was hurting a little and his pride was damaged as well. "Oh Sesshomaru." He held me in front of him kind of like a shield. I struggled to get lose. I thought that was ridiculous. I was being used as a shield by a half demon. "I've got something of yours. I'll make a deal with you. You give me the Tetsusagia and go away and I'll give you the girl." Sesshomaru shrugged. "The girl means nothing to me. I won't accept your deal." I was heart broken and I forced back my tears. "Fine then." Inu Yasha threw me to the ground. And my head smacked into the ground. A tear fell down my face as I blacked out.

When I came too Sesshomaru had turned into a giant dog-like creature. Inu Yasha had a giant sword in his hand. I was guessing that was the Tetsusagia they both had mentioned. "Gwarr to you to good buddy." A poison gas filled up the room. "Hurry up! Climb out of here Kagome!" I ran over to him and knocked him on the ground. "That's for what you did to Sesshomaru!" I began to cough. Inu Yasha got up and coughed as well. "Even I can't stay down here long." He said as he jumped onto the wall and jumped out of there. I jumped onto the wall and climbed out of there.

When I got out of there Sesshomaru was hurt. "Sesshomaru! Are you ok!" I ran over to him. My eyes were full of tears. I glared at Inu Yasha. "You'll pay for what you did to him! I swear I'll kill you!" I ran over to Inu Yasha. "Kikyo! No! Don't do that! Don't hurt him!" I ran over to him. Sesshomaru ran over to me and picked me up gently in his mouth. I blushed "Sesshomaru?" I thought. "Do you really have feelings for me? Even though I am a human? Maybe this could work out." He disappeared taking me with him.

Well? What do you think? Please read and review! Or else Shippo will do his stuff.   
Shippo: gives his cute little look Please read and review this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. It's me again. I've got another chapter of my story. Just so that everyone one knows, in this story the main character Kikyo, is not the same Kikyo that bound Inu Yasha to the tree. This is a Kikyo that I created for the story. Please read and enjoy. I'm very sorry that it's a short chapter. Read and Review please!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru carried me deep into the forest, to a small hut. He turned back to his normal self and looked at me. "You are a human." He said angrily. "You never asked me if I was human or not!" I said putting my hand on his chest and healing him. "You lied to me." He slapped me with the back of his hand and turned away. "You never asked if I was human or not!" I stated tears in my eyes, holding my face. "You shame me." He stated simply. "All I wanted was for your love Sesshomaru! You are the first person that I ever felt like this for. I really wanted you not to notice that I'm a human. I was going to try really hard to find some way to become to become a demon. All I wanted was for you to love me." "I'm a demon." He said turning back towards me. "I don't associate with humans. If you were a demon, I would have taken you as a permanent lover. But seeing as you are a human." He picked me up by my hair and threw onto a bed. "But since you said that you love me, I think I'll make you my one night lover. And then that will make you never show your face to me again. Or tell anyone else about this. If I find out that you do, then I'll have to kill you." He said kissing me hard on the lips. I melted at the kiss. It was our first kiss. Our kiss was the most magical thing that ever happened to me. I knew that he had to have some feelings for me. I smiled and then kissed him back.

When I awoke the next morning, Sesshomaru was gone. I knew deep down in my heart, that I'd never see him again. I didn't want to believe myself. I knew that he would come back someday. "Sesshomaru." I said crying in my hands. "I'm sorry. I wish I wasn't human. I wish I could've been a demon. I love you Sesshomaru." I stood up and looked out the small window. "Sesshomaru I promise that I'll become a demon for you. No matter what it takes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry that the chapter is so short. Don't worry the next chapter is even longer. Please please please read and review. If you do, I will give you lots of plushies!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again. I've got another chapter! Yay! Sorry again that the last chapter was so short. This one will be better. I hope that you read my other stories. Enjoy this chapter! And please read and review. For all who review, I give plushies to all of you! throws out lots of plushies

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A month later)

I knew I could never go home. After what I said to my mom, I knew I didn't belong there. They were better with out me anyway. Besides, I liked it in the Feudal Japan. My favorite part was that I could do all the fighting I want and my mom wouldn't yell at me. I had to go home to get supplies to keep me alive. Then I'd say good-bye to my mom and my grandpa. I knew that Sota would miss me. I ran back to the well and jumped in.

"Sota, she won't be here." "But Grandpa! I saw Kagome fall in here! She said she was going to save Kikyo!" A flashlight dropped down the well and hit me on the head. "Oww!" "Great going Sota. You lost our only flashlight." "Sorry grandpa." I sighed and put the flashlight in my pocket and quickly climbed out of the wall.

"Kikyo!" They said when they saw me climb out. "Sota, you really need to keep a better hold on the flashlight." I said handing it to him rubbing the small lump on my head. "Kikyo! You're back!" Sota hugged me tightly nearly knocking me down. "Sota. Careful you almost knocked me down." He smiled and let me go. "Sorry sis." I smiled at Grandpa. "Kikyo we were so worried about you!" He looked me over. "Kikyo, there seems to be an evil presence about you." I laughed it off. "Don't worry so much Grandpa." I said as I walked inside and into my room. I looked around my room; it hadn't changed much. Except that the warmth and safeness that it had before, was gone. It seemed dark and cold. I just shook the feeling off, and I laid down on my bed and feel into a deep sleep.

I was awoken awhile later to someone shaking me, hard. "Kikyo! Kikyo wake up!" I moaned and rubbed my eyes. "What? Why did you have to wake me up?" I asked sitting up and looking around. I wasn't in my room. "Huh? Where am I?" I looked around I was in a hospital room. "What am I doing here?" "You've been asleep for almost two days!" My mom said standing by me, she looked really worried. "Wow. I must have been really tired." I saw my sister Kagome. She looked just about as worried as Mom. I still couldn't forgive her for the incident with Inu Yasha. I turned away from her and Mom. "Well I'll let you two talk together. I bet you've got a bunch of stories you want to tell each other." "Do I have to?" I thought as she walked out of the room. Kagome sat on the bed next to me. I wished that she would get up and leave me alone. "Hey twin. How are you doing?" I sighed and ignored her. "Kikyo I'm sorry. Ok?" I crossed my arms and turned away from her. "Why won't you listen to me?" "Lets think for a minute Kagome. You forgot about me! You would rather hang out with some stupid half-breed than help your sister who had an arrow in the shoulder!" I said looking away from her, forcing the tears in my eyes not to fall. "I said I was sorry! I told you I was preoccupied!" "You let something get in between us! We promised you'd never let that happen to us! I hate you and that stupid half-breed!" "Don't you say that. Don't you call Inu Yasha a half-breed!" "I'll say what I like! You can't tell me what I can and cannot say!" "Is that the kind of attitude you want to teach your child?" I looked at her. "What? I don't have a kid." "Yes you do. Well kind of." "Kagome what in the world are you talking about?" "You're going to have a baby silly!" "What?" I asked in disbelief. Kagome laughed, "You should've seen Grandpa, he kept sensing a demon on you, and he was putting all the talismans and stuff on you." I got up slowly and stood by the window. "Sesshomaru, we're going to have a child! You'll have to stay with me now." I said to myself, eyes watering. "Sesshomaru is the father?" "Yes, and my child will be a demon." "But it won't be a full demon. It'll be a half demon like Inuyasha" I pushed past my sister and walked towards the door. "Kikyo! You can't leave!" "I can and am. Tell mom I'm not coming back. I might come back when my child is born. But I'm not making any promises." I walked out of the hospital and ran home.

My room seemed more dark and lonely than it had ever been before. My child was probably the cause of this. I quickly packed a bag, but then I saw my necklace. I picked it up and put it on eyes watering. I grabbed the rest of my arrows and walked outside. I looked back at my house eyes watering, I had grown up there, and I had a few memories that were pleasant. "Good bye mom, Grandpa, Sota. Your lives will be so much better and easier without me. Kagome take care of yourself." I said crying as I ran to the well and jumped in, going to my new home.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all! Sorry it's been awhile. I couldn't find my notebook. Lol. Well please read and review this story. And sorry but this story will be ending soon. It has 2 chapters left and an epilogue. So please R&R and enjoy!

8 ½ months later

I walked around my new home smiling a little to myself. I had more fun in the Feudal Japan than I did in the time where I lived. I would occasionally see Kagome but I tried to avoid them as much as I could. I was always looking for my beloved Sesshomaru, but hoping I wouldn't see him at the same time. I didn't want him to see me, especially in my condition. I put my hand on my stomach, my child was moving around again. He did that a lot lately, like he wanted to cause me discomfort. I didn't want to say she, because I knew my child just had to be a boy because I knew Sesshomaru had no use for girls. A boy would make Sesshomaru very happy. A boy could learn to be strong just like his father. I knew that someday I would meet up with Sesshomaru again and I wanted him to be happy that I gave him a son, the son that we created. Hopefully Sesshomaru would take him and train him the way he should be. But Sesshomaru would leave me alone once again. If my child was a girl, I wouldn't be alone. I'd have a part of my beloved with me all the time.

While I was walking I had a strange pain in my stomach. I sat beneath a large tree and rested my tired feet. I felt another pain, but this time it was much worse. It felt like someone was stabbing me in my stomach. I moaned and held my stomach in both hands. "Sesshomaru! Please help me!" I felt my water break. "Oh no!" I was scared to death. My baby was coming and I was miles away from the nearest village or the well. "Sesshomaru!" I screamed. "Help me please!" I cried out in pain. I could really feel for my mom. She always said that when she gave birth to me, Kagome, and then Sota, she felt like her body was tearing her apart. "Someone! Help me please! Mommy! Kagome!" I called desperately for any help. "It's okay. I'll help you." I looked up to see a young girl who looked exactly like me. "Kagome?" I asked before I passed out.

When I awoke I was in a hut, a cloth on my head. "Shh." The girl said softly. I gasped and put my hand on my stomach, I couldn't feel my baby! I sat up painfully and looked around. The girl was smiling at me. "Don't worry. You have a beautiful baby girl." She handed me a small blanket wrapped bundle. I pulled the blankets back, eyes watering. She looked like me in everyway shape and form. "She's so beautiful." I said choking back a tear. The girl smiled at the child and me. "Is the father a demon?" I nodded my eyes full of tears. I thought of my beloved. "You can really tell that in your son." I looked at her with eyes wide. My son? She held up another bundle and pulled it open. He looked just like his father. "Sesshomaru!" I said as I began to cry. "Oh Sesshomaru! We have twins!" The girl sat down next to me holding my son and smiling at me. "What is your name?" She asked. "My name's Kikyo." She smiled brightly. "That's my name too! So what are you going to call these two precious babies?" I looked at my children. The girl was looking up at me. My son, the spitting image of his father, was sleeping Kikyo's arms. "I'm going to call the girl Lana. And the boy, my son, Sesshomaru's son, will be called be named Sesshomaru, after his father." She looked at me. "Sesshomaru is the father?" "Yes." I whispered kissing my daughter. "I've seen him." I looked at her smiling. "You've seen my darling?" She nodded once. "Well? Tell me how he is!" "I don't think he misses you. And I don't think he knows about your children. " I held my daughter close to me. "I know. I didn't want him coming and taking my children. I at least want my daughter, until I can accomplish my dream." "What that?" She asked. "I want to become a demon." "You're a human. That's impossible!" "I know. But I really want my Sesshomaru to love me. If I'm a human, he won't." I said as I placed my sleeping daughter next to me, and took my son and held him for the first time. I gently kissed his head. "It's strange." She said to me. "What's strange?" "Your son, he looks like his father. You're a human. He has demon qualities, no human at all." I shrugged. "Maybe I will see them when he gets older." Kikyo stood up. "I'll let the three of you get some sleep. I'll come back and check on you tomorrow." I smiled at her. "Thank you very much for everything." "It's no problem." "I am sorry if I am taking your home." "It's your home. I'm giving it to you." I smiled even more at her. "Thank you very much Kikyo." She nodded and left Sesshomaru's children and me. "Sesshomaru. Oh Beloved Sesshomaru! We have twins!" I whispered, kissing my son and then my daughter. "Good night my beloved children." I said as I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all! I don't own Inu Yasha. This story is almost over. I'm getting sad. Lol. I wish it wouldn't end. But all good things have to come to end. Please R&R!

3 years later

"Mama! Mama!" I looked out the window of my hut. "Mama!" Lana said running towards the door. I walked to the door, whipping my hands on a rag. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked as she ran up to me and hugged me. "Maru is being mean again." Maru is the nickname of Sesshomaru. It was easier for them to say when they were learning how to talk. So it stuck with him. I picked up Lana and looked towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, come here please." He looked at me and gulped. "Yes Mama." He walked to me head down. "Were you being mean to your sister?" "Yes Mama. I'm sorry." "I told you not to be mean to Lana. I know you can't help it." I knelt by him, putting Lana down. "It's the demon part in you that you got from your father." I smiled at him. "Now apologize to your sister." He nodded and looked at his twin. "I'm sorry I was mean to you Lana." Lana smiled at him and hugged him. "It's okay. I still love you." Maru smiled back at her. "I love you too twin." I thought back to when Kagome and me would call each other twin, hug each other smiling and laughing. It brought unwanted tears to my eyes. Maru and Lana began to yawn and rub their eyes. "It looks like you guys are ready for you nap." I picked them up and carried them into their room. I put Lana in her bed, and then Sesshomaru. Lana put her hand around the bunny in her room. "Mama?" Sesshomaru looked at me eyes watering. "What is it baby?" I asked worriedly, sitting next to him. "Where's my bear?" I smiled at him. "Now didn't you tell me just last night that you were old enough to sleep with out it?" I asked taking his bear off the shelf and handing it to him. "Thank you Mama." He took it and lied down and fell asleep. My son was a demon but there were times when his human like qualities would show, but that wasn't very often. "Sleep tight my darlings." I whispered as I kissed them both and then blew out the candle. I watched them sleep for a little bit, wishing that Sesshomaru was here watching them with me.

I sighed and then walked into the living room, thinking, "Man children really take a lot out of you." I picked out my favorite book off the shelf and sat down and began to read it. When my children were just infants I became quite the handywoman around the house. I made some beds, a bookshelf, a table and some chairs out of wood. I also had gone to my old home a few times, but I always made sure that Lady Kikyo could watch them for a bit and then I'd make sure that no one was home because I didn't want them to try and convince me to stay there with them.

I had read for about an hour, and I was just getting to my favorite part of the story when I heard a knock on my door. I moaned. "Just great, my favorite part, and I have to stop." There was another knock. "I'll be right there!" I called as I put the book away. I went to the door and opened the door. I saw Kagome and Inu Yasha standing at my door. I moaned and thought, "Great, I'm so not in the mood for this" "Hey Kikyo!" Kagome ran in and hugged me. "Kagome let me go." I pushed her away. "What's the matter?" "I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." I said as I went to turn away from them. I heard the sound of my son crying. "Maru!" I said as I ran to him.

I went into his room and picked him up, holding him. "What's the matter?" "There was someone standing outside my window." My eyes lit up. I knew who it had to be. It had to be my beloved. "Sesshomaru!" I thought happily. I quickly opened the window and looked around. There was nothing out there. "Who was it Mama?" "No one Maru." I whispered sadly. Lana woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Mama!" She said reaching up for me. I smiled and picked her and Sesshomaru up. "Let's go see if there's anything to eat." "Mama?" Lana asked. "Who was at the door?" "Your aunt Kagome and Uncle Inu Yasha." "Really?" She asked. I never told them much about their aunt and uncle. I thought it was no use in just bringing up the past. "Yeah." I said as I walked into the living room. Where I saw Kagome and Inu Yasha sitting on the floor. I moaned again. "What are you doing?" "We invited ourselves in." I looked at my children; they were smiling at me. I didn't want to start an argument in front of them. "So they're Sesshomarus?" Kagome asked as they stood up. I nodded. "Hi there sweetie. What's your name?" "Hi, I'm Lana and this is my brother Maru." She said. Inu Yasha took Sesshomaru from my arms. "I wouldn't do that." I said. He looked at Inu Yasha and growled at him. "Put me down! Put me down!" "Yeah, he's Sesshomarus all right. Even acts like him. Why'd you wanna have that idjits kids?" I glared at him. "Don't you dare say that about him!" "But it's true I be he left you after you got pregnant. It's just like Sesshomaru, leave a girl after getting her pregnant." My eyes began to water against my will. My son glared at him. "Don't you dare make Mama cry!" "Don't you dare say anything about their father!" I said angrily. I looked at Lana and smiled at her. "Lana, why don't you go outside and pick some pretty flowers for me?" "Oki oki Mama." She said smiling at me. She began to walk outside, "It was nice to meet you Aunt Kagome." She said as she walked outside. I took my son from Inu Yasha and said, "Why don't you go outside and play with your sister?" He nodded and I put him down. He looked at his uncle and said, "If you make Mama cry again, I'll hurt you." He walked outside to pay with his sister. "I don't care if you say anything about me. You can insult me, curse me, and make fun of me. What ever you want. But you don't say anything bad about my children or my beloved!" I yelled as soon as they were out of hearing distance. He laughed loudly. My fists were balled up. "Your beloved Sesshomaru? He probably doesn't care that you had his children. And he doesn't care about you." Inu Yasha said looking at me and laughed again. "Sesshomaru is just a stupid idjit." I glared at him and then punched him right in the face. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You-You stupid half breed!" I yelled. Kagome looked at me, eyes watering. "Kikyo! How could you say something like that?" "You shut up! It's all your fault!" "How is it my fault!" "If you hadn't left me for some stupid half breed then I wouldn't have meet Sesshomaru! And if you hadn't said I was a human then Sesshomaru would still be here! It's your entire fault! If you didn't say that, Sesshomaru would have taken me as a permanent lover! It's your fault it was just a one-night stand! And it's your fault I'm a single mother raising twins of a demon who probably hates me!" She looked at me shocked. "You don't want your kids?" "Of course I love my children. I'm glad I had them. So maybe I shouldn't hate you for leaving me for a half breed and destroying 18 years of the closeness we had." "If I were you, when I gave birth to them, I would've destroyed them. That idjit doesn't deserve to have children. He deserves to be alone and die alone." Inu Yasha said laughing again. I looked away from them, eyes watering and I went to pick up my bow and arrow. "I'm very good at archery. Did my sister tell you that?" "Yeah." "I'm almost as good as Kikyo." I walked over to him, holding my bow and arrow ready to fire. "I could kill you if I were to accidentally let go of the arrow I'm holding." He looked at my twin. "Let's get out of here, your sister is a bitch." "What did you say half breed?" I asked pulling my arrow out even more. "You are the perfect lover for Sesshomaru. You are just like him." "Kikyo what happened to you? You use to be so sweet and kind." Kagome said crying. "I've had to raise twins by myself. I've had to take care of myself, and little children. Having your lover leave you pregnant will change a girl." "Why don't you come with us? Forget that idiot Sesshomaru. Mom wants you to come back." "Get out of my house Kagome! I hate you! I wish I'd never been born your twin!" I said angrily, forcing myself not to cry. Kagome began to sob in her hands as she ran outside. I put my bow and arrow down and looked away. "Inu Yasha, take good care of my little sister. Keep a close eye on her." I looked at the ground, eyes watering. "She doesn't deserve to live the way I have to." "Don't worry, she'll be fine with me." He began to walk out. "And Inu Yasha." He stopped, "What now?" "If I ever catch you around my hut or saying anything mean about Sesshomaru and his children, I'll bind you to a tree and no one will ever be able to free you." He smiled a little and nodded. "All right." I nodded back at him and he walked out. I sank to the floor crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, only an epilogue left. I hope you all enjoyed this! It's almost over! chokes back a tear please read and review! And I don't own Inuyasha. Nope not at all. Oh yes, I have another ending, and if you want me to post it, just tell me.

My children heard me crying and Sesshomaru ran in worriedly. "Mama!" Sesshomaru said, sitting by me. "Mama did that Inu Yasha hurt you? Cause if he did I'll hurt him!" I smiled at him eyes watering. "No. I'm fine. I just wish I hadn't said some things that I said." I whipped away my tears and hugged him. "Thanks Maru." I kissed his head. I heard my daughter scream and I stood up and she ran to me and hugged me. "Mama I saw someone outside!" I looked out the window. It had to be him. Inu Yasha was listening to our entire conversation. I didn't want him to tell Kagome what I said, about regretting what I said. I picked up my bow and arrow and looked at my children. "You guys stay in here. All right. I'll be right back." I walked out side and armed myself. "Inu Yasha! I told you to get out of my home! And Sesshomaru isn't an idiot! He's the most wonderful demon I ever met! And I love him and my children with all my heart!" I yelled. "Now come out!" I heard a sound of a rustling in the bushes and I turned towards it. "So the half breed is going to try and run away. I won't let him!" I shot my arrow and I heard it hit something. "Ha! I told you Inu Yasha I never miss!" I ran to where I launched the arrow. I saw it hit nothing but a tree. "Darn it! Inu Yasha! Next time I catch you here again I'll kill you!" I began to walk back to my house.

When I got back to my house I heard the sound of a male voice and my children laughing. "That better not be Inu Yasha or Kagome." I ran inside and them inside with no one other than Sesshomaru! I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes began to water. "Mama!" They said. Sesshomaru was kneeling by them. I smiled at him and whispered, "Sesshomaru." He smiled back at me and then looked back at his children. "Are these them?" I nodded and finally found the strength to move my legs and walked over to them. "The girl is named Lana." I picked up my son. "This is Sesshomaru, but we call him Maru." He smiled brightly this is the second time I'd seen him smile. I have to say, I love his smile. "He's named after me. And he looks like me as well." I stood up next to him. "He's just like you in every way shape and form. And he doesn't have any human qualities." "He doesn't?" He asked. "Yes and I'm glad." Maru looked up at his father. "You look just like me." Sesshomaru took him from my arms. I didn't have to warn him that he might get defensive over me. I knew that Maru felt like he wouldn't have to defend me from him. "Oh Kikyo. They are beautiful. Especially Lana she looks just like you." I looked up at him eyes watering. I then took Maru back and put him down, "Why don't you guys go play in your room. I'll be in later to help you for bed." I kissed them both. Lana ran into her room but Sesshomaru stopped and looked at me, and then at his father and said, "Mama, I like him. I know that he won't hurt you." He then looked at his father. "Be nice to her okay? Cause Mama's been hurt a lot." Sesshomaru smiled at his son, "Don't worry. I'll treat her like she deserves to be treated." My eyes began to water again. That was one of the nicest things I've ever heard him say. Maru walked into his room. "He's so much like you Sesshomaru." I whispered. He smiled and then walked over to me and held me in his arm. This act caused me to turn about 100 different shades of red. "Why didn't you tell me?" I looked up at him; he looked very upset. "You basically said that I wasn't worth your time, because I'm a human. I really wanted to tell you about your children, but I couldn't. I knew that you would've taken them away from me." I closed my eyes, hoping to make them stop watering. "I woke up from so many nights crying because I had dreamt that you had come and taken them, and left me alone." Sesshomaru hugged him and then whipped my tears away. "You know Kikyo, I've missed you so much." "What!" I said my eyes wide. "I missed you Kikyo." He said again kissing my forehead. My heart skipped a beat. "How could he miss me? I'm a human! He's a demon!" I thought. "You've always been in my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about you every second of every day." "But I'm a human!" "I know that. I shouldn't love you, but I do." "You love me?" I asked hopefully, eyes watering again. "Yes I do. I love you more than anything in the world." He whispered kissing me passionately on the lips. "Sesshomaru, I love you too!" I kissed him back. "Lady Kikyo told me of the promise you made." "I know which one." I said softly blushing. "Yes. You promised you would become a demon for me." "I thought that you'd love me more if I was just like you." He smiled at me. "You would do that for me?" He asked and I nodded. "In a heartbeat." "That's the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say. Come here you." He took me in his arm, and hugged me, kissing me again. I smiled and put my arms around his neck.

I began to fell a warmth cover my body. I pulled away from him and looked at my hands. My nails began to grow longer. I put my hands on my ears and I felt them grow longer as well. Inside, my body began to feel strange, like my body was changing. The hairs on my head began to grow longer as well. When the light faded I ran to a mirror and looked at myself. I gasped. I put a hand on my face to see if this was real. I smiled happily, "Sesshomaru, look at me." He smiled. "I'm a demon!" "I know and I'm happy." "So Sesshomaru am I good enough for you know?" I asked, suddenly feeling very shy. "You were good enough for me when you were a human." He came over to me and held me tightly. "I love you Sesshomaru." "I love you too Kikyo."


	10. Epilogue

Well my loyal readers, like all good things, this fanfic is about to come to an end. sobs. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as I have enjoyed writing it for you, like I said in chapter 9, if you want me to post the alternate ending just tell me and I will. Umm I'm not sure if demons can really die, but oh well. I hope you enjoy the Epilogue of "I'll become a demon for you".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A year later Sesshomaru and I had another child, another girl. We decided to name her Sen. The day I went into labor Sesshomaru nearly lost it. When she was born, Sesshomaru was so happy. I was even happier because I had my beloved Sesshomaru back, and he was never going to leave me again. I found out later that Lady Kikyo had helped me become a demon. When I asked her if it was her, she denied it so many times, but I found out from Sesshomaru that the had asked her to help me. He had to tell her that I wouldn't go after anyone or try and get the Shikon jewel. I just wanted to be with him, which was true. I wasn't an average demon; I just wanted to be with the one I loved. Kikyo always came over to check up on us.

I did eventually make up with Kagome she felt sad because of what I had become, but she was happy for me because I was happy with my new life. I could never make up with Inu Yasha. After what he had said about my children and Sesshomaru, I couldn't forgive him. I would forever attack him whenever Kagome would come over to visit us. "Kikyo!" Kagome would say, as she would pull me away from him. "What?" I asked. "I wasn't doing anything wrong." I replied. "All I was trying to do was kill him. That's all." Then Inu Yasha would say, "I think being that idjits lover has affected her." Then I would try to kill him all over again. It would eventually end with Kagome telling him to sit, and throwing a rock on him to keep him down.

Sesshomaru and I were very happy and loved each other very much, until the day that we died and then joined each other in the Other World.


End file.
